


Herald! Frankenstein

by Exterminatorviolence



Series: The Ugly Organ [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Fluff, Indie AU, M/M, OOC, Ugly Organ Verse, be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exterminatorviolence/pseuds/Exterminatorviolence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now he can't stop this monster he's created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herald! Frankenstein

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadeels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeels/gifts).



> I breathed life into my laptop again. It's crawling on one arm, but it's running. Also, there was going to be a Halloween fic, there still might be, just late. There will be a Christmas fic because I've been planning it since like, September. 
> 
> Love you all. (Especially you, alarmist!)

When Ray starts to have doubts about what he’s done with his lie, it’s after he’s released two more albums and he’s getting ready to go see Joel.

It’s nothing special, they’re just hanging out, but Ray looks at himself in his small mirror that hangs over his bathroom sink, and he thinks about who he’s become. It’s not that he’s changed because it’s only been about two years since he met Joel and started really writing music, but maybe he has. Changed, that is.

He starts to see this monster he’s created in himself, and he wonders if this is what his parents saw all this time, before they kicked him out of the house. Wonders if this is what his brothers see in him sometimes when they don’t call or visit for months at a time.

He jumps when his phone rings and it’s probably Joel, calling to see if Ray still wants to hang out, and it makes Ray smile a little as he leaves the bathroom to get the phone. He trips over a pile of records he left in the hallway and curses as he nearly trips into the wall.

“Hello?” He’s out of breath slightly.

“Ray?” And the voice isn't Joel’s like he thought. Nor is it Michael’s or Gavin’s. No, it’s his mom. His mom he hasn't spoken to in four years, the one that kicked him out.

He swallows, his throat is dry and he licks his lips. He opens his mouth to say something - anything. “How,” He coughs. “How did you get this number?”

“Oh, honey. It is you!” She sounds happy and Ray wants to scream that she left him. They all left him to die and now she calls just like everything is okay? “Justin told me it. I, uh, listened to your CD,”

“Which one?” Ray leans against the kitchen counter, phone cord twisted around his finger, a nervous habit that Joel always teases him about.

“Oh there’s more than one?” Ray rolls his eyes. Of course his mom doesn't know there’s three. “The one with the fireworks on the cover.” And Ray knows exactly which one she means. Letting Off The Happiness, it’s his first one.

“Did you like it?” He shifts around a little. There’s a part of his that’s nervous. A part that still wants his mom’s approval.

“It’s so sad, sweetie,” She sounds sympathetic, like she pities him.

Ray scoffs. “No shit,” He pats his pockets and pulls out his cigarettes. “Where’d you find it?” He asks around his cigarette as he lights it up.

“It was in Justin’s room,” And of course it was. Poor Justin had to get grilled by his parents for his number. Ray doesn't blame him for giving in, he probably would've done the same thing.

He takes another drag. “So, why’d you call me? Just to tell me you listened to my record and that it’s sad?” He’s being blunt and he knows it, but he doesn't care.  

“Well, no. I, you see, Ray, your father and I think it’s time for you to come home. You’re only twenty, and you can’t possibly be happy --”

“Yeah, no, you don’t get to just call me up and act like you suddenly love me. You kicked me out when I was sixteen, or did you forget? And now, after all that, you think you can just call me?” Ray’s hands are shaking and his cigarette is almost gone. “I’m fine by myself, thanks.”

“But you’re not fine, Ray! I know Justin has kept tabs on you, and I visited that record store he got your CD from.” Ray swallows, nervous, because he knows the only reason she would go there was if Justin told her something - or someone - was important there. He wonders what else Justin told his parents. “And I don’t know who this ‘Joel’ person is, but whoever he is, he’s not good for you.”

“What the hell would you know what’s good for me?” He lights up another cigarette. He’s very aware that Joel is going to be over any minute now, and he desperately wants to end this conversation with his mother.

“I’m your mother-” Ray scoffs. “-and I know enough to know that he isn't good for you! I met him at the record store. He’s twenty eight, and he’s just as sad as you! How can being around other sad people make you happy?” His mom’s voice softened towards the end.

Ray opens his mouth to respond, but there’s a knock on his door. He knows it’s Joel just by the way he knocks and he pulls the phone away from his face. “Come in!” The doorknob rattles and a second later Joel’s body makes his way into Ray’s apartment. His cheeks are red and he’s wearing an actual jacket over his hoodie. He shakes the snow from his hair and smiles at Ray.

“Who are you talking to?” His brows crease and he nods to the phone in Ray’s hand.

Ray rolls his eyes. “My mom,” he mouths. Joel gives him a questioning look and Ray just shrugs.

“Ray?”

“Yes mom, I’m still here.” He offers his cigarette to Joel.

“Who’s there with you?” His mom sounds angry again.

“Joel.” Ray answers, and he knows his mom will be upset.

“Ray Narvaez Jr.,” He’s right. “You are coming home and that’s final!”

Ray laughs bitterly. “I am home, mom. You wanna know why all my music is sad? Because I’m sad. I’m fucking depressed, and it’s your fault! You kicked me out four years ago. You and dad did. Neither of you cared. You guys still had Justin; Justin who’s perfect in your eyes. I was just the weird kid no one paid attention to. You guys created a monster, and now you can’t stop it.” He hangs up the phone and feels a little satisfied by the shrill bang it leaves.

“You okay?” Joel’s voice is soft and Ray looks up at him with his dark eyes, all open and honest. “Oh, don’t cry, honey.” He pulls Ray to his chest, hugging him close and Ray closes his eyes and breathes in Joel’s scent.

“I am a monster.” Ray whispers. His hands are gripping tightly onto the back of Joel’s scratchy wool jacket.

Joel kisses the top of Ray’s head. “You’re not. You’re not, baby,” And it’s breaking Joel’s heart to see Ray like this; suddenly so small and fragile in his arms. “You’re perfect.”

He can feel Ray shaking his head against his chest. “I’m not. I’m sick, and twisted and I’m so fucking self-absorbed, Joel.” He lifts his head up and looks at Joel. His eyelashes are wet and he looks so broken. “I’m a monster and I don’t know how to stop it.”

Before Joel can stop himself, he leans forward and lands a kiss on Ray’s lips. The younger’s eyes flutter shut and his cheeks flush pink. The kiss is gentle and chaste and Joel holds it for a moment before moving away. Ray swoons forward looking for another, and Joel smiles and kisses him once more before pulling away.

“I just want to be loved.” Ray whispers, so quietly Joel almost isn't sure he hears it.

“You are loved. I love you.” Joel whispers back and holds on to Ray tighter. “And I will always love you. I promise.” He holds on to Ray tight, almost too tight, like if he does he can protect him from the rest of the world.   

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I want to know, what were you guys for Halloween? It's my favorite holiday. I was a Little Sister from BioShock. Hope you all fun at parties, trick-or-treating, handing out candy, or staying alone and watching YouTube! :)


End file.
